


Riot Boy

by jentaro



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Author is NB, Double Vaginal Penetration, M/M, Vaginal Sex, also wrench is trans eat dirt if you don't agree, and i guess whoever else wants to read about my ot3, i fucking love this shitty old man, they also get high that's the whole plot of this, this is just pwp porn SPECIFICALLY to snipe two people, wrench is transmasc nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jentaro/pseuds/jentaro
Summary: It's always a nice surprise when Jordi ends up coming home early from his job murdering people.
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Marcus Holloway, Jordi Chin/Marcus Holloway/Wrench, Jordi Chin/Wrench, Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Riot Boy

**Author's Note:**

> wrench is trans, marcus is best boy, and jordi is hot. also i've written a frightening amount of porn with the three of them that has never made it to public viewing but i Have to post this. this is specifically to snipe two people out from orbit, mission status: sick, so i rly don't care if anyone else likes it. if you do tho drop me a comment!!!!! :^)
> 
> also they smoke weed *shrug*

“Did the thought ever cross either of your thick skulls that I’ve done drugs before?” Jordi asks, standing in the doorway to the living room, amused while he watches Wrench get to work with putting bud in the grinder. The other jars in front of him are too opaque for him to see _what_ the fuck are in them, but he dares to ask, “The fuck is all that for?”

“You feelin’ floral or minty?” Wrench asks, picking up two jars in particular to sniff them. 

“I have no idea what _that_ fuckin’ euphemism is for, but, fuck it, floral.” Shaking his head, Jordi moves to take a seat on the couch next to where Wrench is. No harm in just rolling with it, not with them.

Apparently he had interrupted these two in their weekly action B-movie critique session judging by the paused screen; there is some sort of explosion happening, snacks all over the place. Not that it matters in the moment judging by how his hair is grabbed as Marcus walks past, pulling back enough to tilt his head up to give him a kiss that ends too fucking soon. Jordi licks his lips as Marcus pulls back and starts moving around the room, clearing up trash off the coffee table while Wrench works on the bong. Their _dumb_ fucking three foot tall bong that he would bet money on that one of them bought as a joke for the other. Bright, translucent pink and covered in stickers, of course.

“I’m sure you have done drugs before, J, but you haven’t done drugs with _us_ before,” Marcus says from in front of the trash can in the kitchen, by the sound of the lid lifting and the crinkles that accompany it.

“Nor did I think I needed to, but if it’ll make you both shut up,” Jordi starts, shrugging along with his teasing. “Then by all means.” 

His shoes are where they belong at the tray by the entry—Jordi isn’t a fucking _animal_ —and his jacket had ended up draped over a chair in the kitchen when Jordi unlocked the door and came in. He hadn’t even been subtle about it, but both of them had jumped when the light from the fridge illuminated the otherwise dark room when he’d gotten himself a quick drink from a questionable orange juice carton. After the scream team had settled down and turned the lamp on in Marcus’ apartment, the dealer arrived shortly after, which Jordi was quite unfortunately unaware of his involvement in the evening. That’s why he ended up crouched behind the counter top with his gun out as a creature of caution while Marcus went to the door, and of course when it turned out to be weed, Jordi sighed after the door was shut while Wrench laughed loud enough to make it borderline fucking embarrassing.

“What happened to end of the week?” Wrench asks, immediately to his left while fingers tangle into Jordi’s hair, Wrench’s other hand ending up undoing his shirt’s buttons from the top. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

Jordi isn’t complaining either with Wrench’s hand slips impatiently into his half-open shirt, fingers pushing into his pec to grab a handful. “Finished my business quicker than expected, figured I’d head in early.” Wrench’s fingers slip further down, over his stomach and scratching trapped nails at the skin where Jordi’s shirt bunches up courtesy of his belt. They retreat to instead give Wrench use of both his hands to undo the rest of the buttons as he climbs into Jordi’s lap, both legs caging his own. When he gets to the bottom button, Wrench starts tugging his shirt out of where it’s tucked into his suit pants, to which Jordi doesn’t help or hamper him on.

“Man at least finish packing the bowl first,” Marcus says as he comes back and puts drinks down on the table, going back to the kitchen. Jordi only hears the low whistle he makes after a second, suddenly very preoccupied with a _much_ filthier kiss, all teeth at first while Wrench tries to devour his mouth—he’s already moaning low in his throat when Jordi grabs onto his hips hard enough that he’s going to leave bruises. Just when Jordi is starting to get into it, Wrench is jostled in his lap by Marcus walking by and nudging Wrench’s back gently with his knee. “Let’s at least get him fucked up first.”

Jordi steadies him, but Wrench still pulls off and leans back, half turning toward Marcus as he gestures with his hands palm-up at Jordi. “C’mon, M, can-ya blame me?”

“Yeah, get me fucked up first,” Jordi chimes in as an afterthought to Marcus, sitting further back against the couch. 

Wrench rolls his eyes before he leans back and tries to reach for something on the coffee table that Jordi isn’t bothering to look in the direction of, much more preoccupied with pulling Wrench’s shirt off. “Hand me my Jimmy Siska rolling tray,” he ends up whining as he sits up straighter and turns back to Jordi to make it easier to get the garment off so he can toss it to the side.

“ _Our_ Jimmy Siska rolling tray,” Marcus says, grabbing the thing and handing it over to Wrench, who promptly hands it to Jordi to hold. Which he does, level between them while Wrench picks up the bowl and tries to finish his job. Jordi gets another kiss when Wrench leans over the gap, to which Marcus reaches between them to grab the tray and the bowl from where it’s hanging from Wrench’s fingers. “Gotta do _everything_ my damn self around here.”

With their limbs free of burden, Wrench presses forward and puts his arms around Jordi’s neck; this kiss is less rough, but still just as needy. Marcus finishes assembling their monster bong, and Jordi hears the flick of the lighter and the roll of the water inside while Wrench sucks on his bottom lip. Jordi side eyes to see Marcus moving toward them a moment later, and he breaks the kiss to turn his head. “My turn?”

“Your turn, old man.”

Taking his left hand off Wrench’s waist, he lets Marcus hold the glass while Jordi picks up the lighter. It’s certainly the worst angle he’s ever done this at, but it’s easy to light it up and pull smoke, lifting the bowl and inhaling what ends up being a _lot_ more than Jordi expected. Then again, the three fucking foot tall bong should have given him _some_ indication of what he was getting into. When he exhales, it’s with a deep cough as he chokes out, “ _Jesus Christ_.” The distinct floral note doesn’t escape him, and he realizes while he’s dying that Wrench _literally_ ground up some kind of flower into the weed after all. Huh.

Wrench laughs in his lap, but reigns himself in when he grabs onto the neck of the bong. “What’s-a matter, too strong?” While Jordi gets the rest of his cough out, Wrench takes his own hit, holding it in and handing off the bong again. Jordi’s first pull is already starting to hit when Wrench grabs Jordi by the jaw, pushing the tip of his pinky into his mouth to get him to open up, which would make him a _criminal_ not to oblige. Wrench exhales into his mouth, Jordi inhaling as he trades a heated look with Wrench. 

Jordi only holds it for a few seconds before he exhales as he says, “Might be.” It feels _great_ , just good enough that when the kick from Wrench shotgunning him comes in, he’s just on the right side of being able to enjoy his high. It’s not enough to make him completely fucked up, but he is _sure_ they will make sure he gets fucked up tonight. Marcus takes another hit and puts the bong down on the table again, getting on his knees in the next moment next to Jordi’s thighs. He turns his head just in time for Marcus to slip his fingers into his hair, holding him still by his chin; Jordi gets the hint and opens back up, inhaling on Marcus’ exhale again and only holding it as long as he can stand the smoke in his lungs.

The feel of Wrench’s teeth on his neck makes Jordi groan, but that noise gets swallowed by Marcus kissing him properly this time. Their facial hair scratches together when Marcus presses his lips fully against Jordi’s, the sensitive glide of skin making him open his mouth into it so he can suck in a breath. Marcus’ tongue slides in the moment Wrench’s hands reach for Jordi’s belt to unbuckle it and get to the zip on the front of his pants. His head starts to swim just enough right then to make it nearly overwhelming. His dick is already hard when Wrench presses his palm against it through his briefs, but it’s Marcus licking up to the roof of his mouth and brushing against his teeth that gets him humming into a moan that starts deep in his chest.

“ _Fuck_ , that was hot J,” Wrench murmurs into his throat while squeezing his cock and shifting the fabric over it. “You feelin’ good yet?”

Hard to answer with a tongue down his throat, but Marcus pulls off him long enough for him to breathe out, “Yeah…” 

“Gonna fuck me then?” A typical question from Wrench, but spoken into Jordi’s nipple that he promptly latches onto with his teeth makes Jordi’s dick jump beneath his palm. Marcus’ mouth latches onto his neck at the same time, and isn’t _that_ a sensation that gets Jordi’s blood pumping faster and hotter when he feels the scratch of facial hair again.

He is positively _spoiled_.

“Get those pants off and we’ll see,” he says, pushing the fabric down at Wrench’s hip where his hand is still gripping him. It’s been a while since he smoked up, longer still since his stints with coke in the ‘90s around when these two were born most likely. It’s a thought that he doesn’t keep too long in his head or else shit gets weird, but he is _very_ into their arrangement. 

Wrench doesn’t have to be told twice apparently, getting off his lap long enough to push his jeans and boxers down in one motion, only stumbling for a couple of moments when he tries to get his overeager legs out of the confines of fabric. Marcus makes himself busy tugging Jordi’s suit pants down, beckoning him to lift his hips up so he can get the material down to his knees as soon as possible. Jordi complies easily, head swimming enough to make his movements fluid without being overthought. 

His cock is already hard and standing at attention when Marcus grasps it, pressing his lips to the shaft in a sloppy kiss. Wrench’s voice cuts through the veneer of Jordi’s pleasure as he pushes Marcus’s head away and says, “Wait your fuckin’ turn, you got him first last time.” That’s all the warning he gets before Wrench is back in his lap and sinking down on his cock, whining when Marcus holds tight and prevents him from sitting down fully. “ _Getthefuckoutofmyway_ ,” is all breathed out at once, and Marcus distantly chuckles to the side before letting go and letting Wrench’s wet cunt go flush with Jordi’s hips. 

Everyone moans at that, _especially_ Jordi who moves his hands back to Wrench’s hips, gripping them tight so he can fuck up into him hard. His high is getting more intense as the drugs hit his blood, and part of him recognizes that it’s _much_ stronger than the last shit he smoked. Jordi actually might be in over his head, but that hardly matters with Wrench rocking down against him and whining for a proper fuck. And who is he to deny that?

His hands grip harder as he rocks his hips up, pulling Wrench down hard onto him on every thrust up as he starts up a brutal pace. Jordi still has his shirt on his shoulders, sweat sticking the fabric to his back as he starts fucking his boy in earnest. Meanwhile, Marcus has taken the liberty of finally pulling Jordi’s slacks off his legs completely, but he’s not prepared for the feel of lips up his calves, nor the feel of a tongue at the top of his thigh right behind where Wrench’s body is in his lap. 

It always surprises Jordi that Marcus is stronger than he looks, emphasized by the way Jordi’s legs are pulled until his ass is on the edge of the couch, and he spreads his legs to make it easier for him. He can feel Marcus’ tongue on his inner thigh as Jordi’s hips move back and forth in a rhythm that he’s surprised by. Smooth in his movements until Marcus’ mouth reaches his balls, and that’s when Jordi falters, stuttering in his pace as the high starts slamming into him. 

Everything feels slowed down when Marcus’ tongue touches to his balls, pushing messily up to the base of his cock while Wrench grinds down against him. It’s a _lot_ to handle without cumming immediately, but Jordi can remember having more stamina than this, and he manages to keep his grip on himself while Wrench rocks down against him. Marcus’ tongue is distracting him, but Jordi can _not_ find the words to discourage him from it. Not when Wrench has bent down to kiss him again, pushing his tongue into Jordi’s mouth and whining against his lips. 

Wrench does an embarrassing amount of the work from there, grinding down on him continually until Jordi finds the strength again to hold Wrench’s hips tight in his hands and fuck up into him. It’s _good_ , it always is, but Jordi’s skin is oversensitive and he’s running way hotter than normal, which is what finally makes him try and pull his shirt off. He has to let Wrench go to do it, which gives Marcus his opportunity to _really_ elevate this encounter.

He can see it, when Marcus abandons sucking Jordi’s balls and slides himself up Wrench’s back, wraps his arms around him and murmurs, “Hey boo, you wanna turn around for me?”

The answer is a whine, and Jordi has the misfortune of Wrench getting off his cock for the few moments it takes for them all to arrange themselves. Jordi gets his goddamned shirt off and tossed to the side finally while Wrench turns around in Jordi’s lap and straddles his thighs; Marcus’ clothes have gone MIA without Jordi seeing what the hell happened to them, but he will blame that on the bewildering feel of everything being _too much_. From there, it’s a quick thing for Marcus to grab Jordi’s cock and reposition it to slide back into Wrench while Jordi wraps his arms around his boy’s waist to hold him still. His other boy grabs Wrench by the thighs and hoists them up, he’s pretty sure at least, judging by the noises he makes and the general movement of bodies that he’s barely keeping track of.

Marcus’ cock nudges up against Jordi’s where it’s buried in Wrench’s cunt, and that’s all the warning they both get before the head starts pushing in. It’s a tight fit, it always is, but Jordi has to close his eyes and groan, head falling back against the couch while the action happens in front of him. He’s already closer than he wants to be to coming, but with Wrench wailing between them and clamping down, he knows he’s not long for this romp. Especially with Wrench on a hair trigger that makes him cum when Marcus presses fully inside along Jordi. 

Reclined back as far as he can go and with his legs spread to let Marcus in, there’s not a lot of room for much else. Wrench is leaned all the way back against him, mouth open and moaning into Jordi’s neck from where he’s cushioned his head on his shoulder. Marcus starts moving for everyone, fucking deep into him with no problem and no drag for how sopping wet Wrench’s cunt is. If they’re feeling dangerous, they could probably fit something else up there, but Jordi is already helpless to the dizzying sensation of his high and the sweaty skin pressed to his chest to even entertain trying to suggest it. 

He turns his face in time to see Marcus dipping his head to suck a mark onto Wrench’s neck, and Jordi makes the executive decision to drop a matching hickey on the other side in the back, latching on and biting down before sucking a spot into his skin. Wrench _keens_ , the noise going straight to Jordi’s cock where he’s rocking up as much as he can while Marcus does the heavy lifting. Everything goes a little more fuzzy for a moment, but Jordi’s head is forcibly moved when Marcus grabs him by the hair and pulls him up into a quick, bruising kiss. 

Jordi’s hand drops down to Wrench’s clit, rubbing at it with his thumb while Marcus’ mouth works miracles on his own. Wrench cums again with a shout and a whine that ends up pushing Jordi over the edge, fucking up into him as his orgasm takes him over. He has to break the kiss to moan deeply with it, his body shaking with the force while Marcus takes his cue to go faster and harder. The sounds between them are _obscene_ , but Jordi does his best to keep up with his thumb on Wrench to drag another orgasm out of him—Marcus follows soon after with a deep groan, the feel of his cock pulsing alongside Jordi’s making him hum contentedly. 

It’s going to be a fucking mess to clean up, but that is _not_ Jordi’s problem. What is Jordi’s problem is a few minutes later when they’ve all mostly recovered and Marcus gives him the last hit on the bong before the bowl has to be emptied and packed again, pushing his higher functioning so far away that it’s any wonder he doesn’t end up dead in the morning. He _does_ end up with his cock thoroughly ridden raw, but that’s the price he pays for coming back home to see his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> when marcus says the thing about the rolling tray he's just [this image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Efgk1gZXoAAhHoy?format=png&name=small). anyway!!!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ [jennyloggins](https://jennyloggins.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [slimejen](https://twitter.com/slimejen). feel free to come talk or say hi or yell at me or whatever!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
